Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 206
Summary The Fall of Aknadin * Thief King Bakura just overpowered Aknadin inside Aknadin's Wedge Temple. He now reveals his plan to make him his servant, using the power of the Millennium Ring. Just as he says these words, his hand move towards Aknadin's Millennium Eye as if he were about to remove it. * Meanwhile, Shimon Muran enters the throne room and announces to the Pharaoh a village along the Nile has just been attacked. They then both witness a flash coming from Aknadin's Wedge Temple. ** As Priest Seto, Karim, and Shada arrive at the Wedge Temple, they find Aknadin. His Millennium Eye is still in place, but Aknadin is wounded. (NOTE: in the the original anime, Aknadin's Millennium Eye is also still in place, but there are traces of blood all around it. The blood is removed in the dub). * Outside, Bakura escapes using the power of "Diabound" to overpower the guards. The Pharaoh is hot on his trail, and Summons "Slifer the Sky Dragon" to come to his aid. A Dark Day at Kul Elna * Meanwhile back at the palace, a wounded Aknadin lies on his bed. We are taken to a vision of his past, during the time where the previous Pharaoh, King Aknamkanon, was in power (15 years ago). ** A guard announces: "Pharaoh Aknamkanon, here is a report. The armies of the enemy keep on advancing relentlessly. Our defense lines have collapsed one after the other.". In the best-case scenario, they can hold for one more week with their remaining armies. *** If the enemy were to lay hands on the "Millennium Spellbook", it would bring about the destruction of the world ("It is said that whomever deciphers the book's ancient texts would be able to control both Gods and Demoniac Beasts"). **** A much younger Aknadin reports that they have managed to translate one of the book's spells: "The Alchemy of the Dark". It would allow to forge 7 treasures, 7 Millennium Items possessing mysterious powers. They could triumph over the invaders and bring peace to Egypt. Aknadin has already arranged everything, so Aknamkanon gives him the green light to proceed with it despite his mistrusting, knowing that they have no other choice. ***** At this time, it is also revealed that Aknamkanon and Aknadin are in fact brothers (Aknamkanon: "I am relying on you, Aknadin. My younger brother!"). * Before he departs, Aknadin is shown talking to a young woman with a small child. "I am sorry. In order to save our kingdom I must seal our connections. I am ready to throw my title of the Pharaoh's younger brother. There is no choice but to toss all of the past away, including you and Seto. Go live in another city. (...) Tell Seto that his father died in battle as an anonymous soldier (...) Farewell, my wife and Seto...". ** As he prepares his soldiers for his ritual, Aknadin casts a spell upon them so that they never reveal the truth on what they're about to witness. Finally, he shouts: "We must head over to Kul Elna!!" and a voice-over tells us that according to the Book of Spells, human sacrifices are needed in order to create the 7 Millennium Items, something which Pharaoh Aknamkanon would never approve. The Creation of the Millennium Items * As they arrive at Kul Elna, Aknadin announces: "You can see the village of Kul Elna over there! It is a village of thieves who ransack the royal tombs! The crisis of this country is because they have angered the Gods! We must capture them and make them regret their sins! Don't let anyone run away!" ** A montage featuring the capture of Kul Elna's inhabitants is shown, and we are then taken inside the forge where the Millennium Items are about to be created. *** Under the eyes of a hidden young boy, a bright yellow liquid is boiling inside a big cauldron, which is then poured inside a hole in the ground (a cast). Aknadin announces: "The Alchemy of the Dark... It is a ritual of both Gods and Demons. The 7 Millennium Items were created by sacrificing the innahibitants of Kul Elna. And those who complete the ritual were..." (NOTE: in the original Japanese, we actually glimpse the bodies from Kul Elna's inhabitants being thrown inside the cauldron; meaning that it is actually these people's lives who are being sacrificed, not just their souls like in the 4Kids version). *** As Aknadin's priests break the stone around the forge, the Items are revealed! The ritual has worked. However something emerges from deep inside the earth: it is the Tablet of the Realm of the Dead, and it has 7 engravings on it where the items can be placed. Since one of the priests, the one wielding the Millennium Ring, fell into the crack, the Millennium Ring allows for an evil creature is also released (later to be revealed as "Zorc Necrophades") to appear although in a ghostly and immaterial form. He demands for Aknadin to place the Millennium Items in the tablet. ***** Aknadin seizes the Millennium Eye and activates its power (in the original Japanese, he actually inserts the eye into his eye socket), repelling the appartion. Aknadin and the surviving priest pick up the Millennium Ring from the Tablet and the other Millennium Items and they quickly flee the underground temple. Since the Tablet has nothing on it, the apparition is forced back into its own dimension. * A scene featuring Aknadin returning to the city is shown: he is all alone and carries the Millennium Items in a bag on his back! His subordinate Sein collapsed from fatigue in the way back and died in the middle of the desert, thus making him the only person (besides Bakura) to know the secret. ** Shortly after, the enemy armies are about to storm the cities. However they are stopped by the very first Sacred Guardians, who now wield the 7 Millennium Items. *** The Guardians Summon their Ka, including "Battle Ox", "Spiria", "Winged Sage Falcos", "Illusion Magician" and... "Exodia the Forbidden One"! The enemy armies are defeated. * Years later, a now grown-up Priest Seto has just become the new holder of the Millennium Rod. Despite being not of royal family, he rose to excellence and overcame all the odds to find his way into the Royal Court where, unbeknowst to him and everyone else except Aknadin, he will serve alongside his father to protect the Pharaoh. ** Aknadin's memories then end and he reflects upon them. Wounded lying on his bed, his heart corrupted by Thief King Bakura, he vows to give his son the throne and make him become Pharaoh instead of Yugi's alter-ego. Thief King Bakura vs. The Pharaoh, or: "Diabound" vs. "Slifer the Sky Dragon" * Meanwhile outside the palace, the Pharaoh and his Ka "Slifer" are still in pursuit of Bakura & his "Diabound". ** Bakura orders his monster to unleash his new ability: Magic Shock Wave" (stolen from Mahad's "Illusion Magician"). *** Slifer counter-attacks with Summon Lighting Impact. It scores a direct hit, weakening Bakura's monster. **** At this point, Bakura decides to play dirty: instead of attacking the Pharaoh or his monster, he directs his attacks at the city. ***** The Pharaoh orders Slifer to protect the villagers, placing itself between them and Diabound's attacks. Then, he seizes Diabound by the tail and carries it to the skies, in order to continue the battle away from the city and keep its citizens out of harm's way. ****** However, Bakura activates his Diabound's Dissimulation in Walls, using its ability to conceal itself and take Slifer by surprise. * At this point, Bakura gives the Pharaoh an ultimatum: surrender his Millennium Puzzle or see himself & his city perish. ** The Pharaoh takes the Puzzle off his neck, making it seem he agrees to Bakura's terms. However he unleashes Slifer onto Bakura, and Bakura does the same with Diabound onto the Pharaoh. It seems like a stalemate. *** Then, Priest Seto's KA "Duos" intervenes in the nick of time: they have arrived to bring the Pharaoh assistance. Trivia * This episode reveals that Aknadin is the creator of the Millennium Items. This mirrors the modern day wielder of the Millennium Eye, Maximillion Pegasus, being the creator of Duel Monsters. * During this episode, there is a scene in which the Pharaoh races on horseback after Bakura with Slifer The Sky Dragon in the air behind him. This scene parallels back to Dartz's flashback in Episode 104 of Season 4 when he first witnesses the Pharaoh. Bakura's face is not seen in Dartz's flashback. * It is also possible that the Pharaoh's later battle with Bakura during this episode may have caused the destruction that Dartz claims he witnessed in his flashback. Featured monsters The following monsters appeared in this episode. Monsters in italics debuted here.